dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly
| team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | address = | marital status = Alive | education = | family = May (Guardian) Ryu(Genetic Material) | status = Alive | weapons = | ultimate attack =Dragon Fist | signature attack =Kamehameha }} Broly (ブロリー, Burorī; "Broli"), also known as No. 9, is a clone of the being known as Ryu, artificially grown by the human scientist Dr. Zen. Unlike his "parent", he only displays the genetic characteristics of a . He is the ninth out of ten warriors created by the doctor to help him bring peace to the Earth and rid it of all aliens. Born with the body of a 10 year old child, he unknowingly made Dr. Zen's lab explode a day after his "birth" and wandered around aimlessly until he ran into an young woman by the name of May, who took him in and ended up taking care of him. Since then he has been adapting to life on Earth, while undergoing training at the to learn to control his powers under the guidance of the Master Mutaito, the owner of the school. Overview Appearance Broly is a young child, with a light tan complexion, black, messy, unkempt hair and black eyes. He has a very playful face and it always seems as if he is about to burst out laughing. Due to his Saiyan heritage he possesses a tail and due to who his genetic source was, is fairly muscular for his age. He normally wears a blue gi over ochre colored pants, clothing inspired by that worn by students at the , though he forgoes the undershirt worn by them. Instead of the blue belt he wears a white sash around his waist and pink wristbands that were a gift from May. Recently he has replaced the original wristbands and sash with special weighted ones. On his feet he sports black shoes with white shin coverings over ankle weights. When he transforms into an adult, he is quite tall and muscular, but with the same distinctive hair style he possesses as a child. As he ripped all of his clothes the first time he transformed, being at the Turtle School, he was given a set of the uniform worn by the students there and these are the clothes he normally wears at such times. The uniform consists of blue training boots, orange baggy pants, a blue belt, and an orange tank-top with a normal blue tank-top underneath it. He also owns a , originally belonging to May's father and gifted to him upon his acceptance into the Turtle School. He carries it with him at all times and often tucks it into his sash at his back after shrinking it down in size. Personality Being a clone, he was "born" as a ten year old with a mind as pure as a newborn's. He had no idea of what was good and what was bad and was in a very impressionable state of mind. His personality was molded by the two people who have been the most involved in his life since he escaped from Dr. Zen's laboratory, May and Mutiato. Biography Power As a result of the manner of his creation and the origins of his genetic material, Broly is a very powerful being, despite only being a child. His power level immediately after his "birth" was around 10,000 and it has only been rising since then due to his training under Mutaito. He seems to posses some latent combat abilities ever since his birth, and after joining Mutaito's Turtle Shcool those abilities have been refined and further developed. He is skilled in the manipulation of ki and a highly capable hand-to-hand combatant. Being in possession of the , he can use it effectively in battle as well, having figured out how to best use it in a fight, varying its size at just the right time to get an offensive or defensive advantage. Techniques and Special Abilities *' ': The ability to fly with the use of . *' ': A basic created by concentrating and releasing one's ki. *' ': A technique performed by drawing his cupped hands to his side and concentrating his ki into a single point between the cupped hands. By then proceeding to thrust his hands forward, Broly shoots out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. *' ': Due to his Saiyan "heritage", Broly shares in the genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. *' ': Broly can sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone, just by focusing on their signature. *' ': Broly possesses the ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. *'Dragon Fist': *' ': A technique originally belonging to Ryu, Broly seems to have inherited it from him. Instantaneous Movement is a technique that allows him to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that by using this technique Broly can transport to any place within the universe. Transformation Adult Form: Where an individual with Saiyan blood and still possessing his/her tail would transform into a upon seeing the full moon, Broly undergoes a different kind of transformation, his body changing into that of an adult. His powers increase in this form as his body is fully developed and he is capable of drawing out more power than before. : Despite his young age, Broly has shown himself to be capable of achieving this state, both in his normal form and as an adult. He first achieved this state while in is adult form, when he had lost control of himself and later managed to do the same in his child form. His power is greatly increased from his regular level with his hair turning blond, and the irises of his eyes becoming green. He first transformed into a Super Saiyan during his first ever fool moon, when he transformed into his adult form for the first time ever and nearly killed Mutiato. His transformation was brought on by him remembering the time he spent floating in a giant test-tube in Dr. Zen's lab and it filled him with an insatiable desire to kill the ones responsible for trapping him in such a manner. Since then he has managed to learn how to transform into a Super Saiyan at will, both as a child and as an adult. His powers as a Super Saiyan are greater in his adult form, just like his base adult form is stronger than his normal form. Gallery Hiei kamehameha.png Broly_power_pole.png Behind the scenes *Broly's name is taken from the canon character . *His appearance is base on the young again from Dragon Ball GT. *The character is inspired in parts by the DC character Superboy. *All credit for any art used goes to the original artists. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Main Characters Category:Males